Kill of Time
by AquaAngel5258
Summary: 10 years has passed since Korosensei was killed... or so they thought. He is now back and the students of class E have a new mission to kill him.. Again! this time, Korosensei chooses to stay in America instead so these professionally trained assassins set off to a different country... But things always go wrong in a foreign country right?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Hi guys, I'm AquaAngel5258 just call me Angel though;) this is my first fanfiction so please give me advice so I can Improve! I decided to write this fanfic because i love AC soo much! anyway pls enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own Assassination Classroom**

Nagisa whipped is head of blue locks around just as he caught a flash of yellow pass him… could it be? But that's impossible! We killed him 10 Years ago… His petite but strong figure leaned against his apartment window as he sunk into deep thought. He, Nagisa was now a professional assassin and was known for killing the Dangerous but dedicated Class E teacher Korosensei. Could it be that he never really killed him? The flash of yellow passed him again and Nagisa knew he wasn't dreaming. Taking out his phone, he punched in his fellow assassin's number who once was his teacher, Mr. Karasuma. Tadaomi Karasuma was 38 now and had quit his job of Ministry of Defence but still with incredible agility, he decided to join Nagisa in being a professional assassin. The ring tone rung 3 times and then the voice at the other end crackled,

"Hey Karasuma… y-you saw?! … I see. I will call you tonight to confirm the recruited members of Class E"

Nagisa placed his phone down and breathed in. Karasuma saw Korosensei as well and was now calling for the recruitment of Class E, the mission was about to start again. Korosensei was back and Shiota Nagisa, one of Japan's most recognized assassins who was also commonly called the 'Blue Snake' because of the way he hunts the prey down; like a snake was feeling nervous. He felt like he was 14 again. It was a late afternoon and the sun was shining out into the distance. The temperature was warm but the atmosphere felt humid and unnatural. Beads of sweat fell down Nagisa's forehead and made marks on his plain grey shirt. His freshly polished shoes squeaked on the floor as he made his way toward his phone book.

The first person he thought of calling was Karma Akabane, the Class E Assassin who grew up to be an actor which wasn't surprising as he was flattering, in good shape and height and could shoot action scenes with no stunt double. Karma became instantly popular after he shot "Love Kills" and became incredibly rich. The phone buzzed in Karma's ripped jeans and he irritatingly took his phone out expecting it to be another fan girl but was greeted with Nagisa's number. After a detailed talk about Korosensei and the mission, Karma slid the phone back into his pocket and called his assistant over.

"You are to cancel all my meetings from now on and decline all gigs. You will receive the same amount of pay if you manage to do as told and if you want a rise in money, call these numbers and tell them Nagisa is calling the recruitment of class E and that they are to meet in his apartment at 8:30am sharp."

"Y-Yes Karma," Akabane's assistant muttered as he scurried away.

Mr. Karasuma sighed as he pulled of his shirt revealing his impressive shape. Irina slid into bed with the same look on her face as Karasuma. Korosensei was alive and they were on a mission to kill him. Again. They were both deep in thought until Karasuma's phone ringed and broke the silence. It was Nagisa. "Hello, has everyone confirmed for the recruitment?"

"Yes"

"Good, so we will meet everyone at your apartment tomorrow at 8:30 sharp at your apartment then."

The conversation was kept brief as they left each other time to think before both drifting into a deep but restless sleep full of dreams and memories.

It was 8:30 in the morning and everyone gathered in Nagisa's apartment. It was weird to have everyone altogether again after 10 years. At first, everyone just stared at each other until Karma decided to break the silence. "Is the Blue Snake of Japan scared?" he smirked. This immediately made the blue head regain his composure and cleared his throat to announce the plans of this assassination but the truth was, he had no plan. Nagisa had always listened to Karasuma when it came to assassination, as he knew they had more experience and better tactics. There was a few seconds of dead silence until Karasuma stepped in, "Enough mucking around, everyone is here so we should start" He knew everyone had special skills that would help during their assassinations as he was Class E's teacher and guardian but these skills were all demonstrated 10 years ago and the real question was, do these talents still hide inside them after everyone split up?

The first step was the planning so Karasuma called Kanzaki Yukiko the expert in that aspect. The information Karasuma gathered so far was scarce but it would do. It was enough to know that Korosensei is now situated in America, has a new speed of 22 Mach and has become slightly shorter. Ritsu the computer program was taken out of the school museum, tweaked a bit and put back to work. Her job would be to help Kanzaki research, calculate and plan. After all this was explained, Kanzaki and Ritsu left the room to start planning. There were only 9 Class E students left including Ritsu as others already had a family, moved to a different country or didn't want to be involved in assassination any more. They were expecting to meet up with a few more of the students in America which will assist in the assassination as they will know the landscape better than others and will be more prepared and comfortable. Irina saw her chance when the students were deep in conversation to sneak a quick kiss on Karasuma's cheek. Though they were in a relationship finally, Karasuma still glared at the blond at times like this. Karasuma Tadaomi after all, was very serious at times like these.

Before long, Ritsu and Kanzaki had constructed the plan. The flights had been booked and it was arranged that the group live in Karma's mansion in America. Akabane was slightly annoyed but for the sake of this mission, he agreed. Now that the plan was ready, Karasuma just had to assign the individuals with a job corresponding their talents. Irina and Yada Touka were in charge of all distractions including entertainment. Sugino who had moved on to be a world famous baseball player who could throw a ball as fast as a gun can shoot a bullet would team up with Hayami Rinka to hide long distances away and aim B B balls at Korosensei. Lastly, there would be Karasuma, Karma and Terasaka for the up close hand on battle.

Everyone was dismissed at around noon to head home to pack but karma on the other hand headed outside to get a bit of attention. Honestly, he didn't usually like signing autographs but today, he felt like he needed to let his mind wander somewhere other than the task ahead. He didn't need to pack after all since they were to live at his house in America so Karma let his feet wander until night fell.

Karasuma was beginning to feel nervous after he finished packing for America. Could everyone handle being in a new country? Sure, Irina and himself had been to America and Karma has been in Dollywood for 5 years, Irina and some other students along with him are fluent in English but he still was worried. Irina sensed the tension she had been feeling for the whole day overcome Karasuma. She sat down next to him and nestled up into his strong build. His chest was moving up and down unstably and sweat began to seep through his shirt. Tomorrow, they were to move to America to start the mission again but this time with fewer students, an improved Korosensei in completely new place.

They sat there hand in hand as Irina gave Karasuma a comforting kiss. Right now, he was too tired to stop her and so he allowed her to help him get ready for bed. Just before Karasuma fell asleep, he felt Irina's lips on his. It was warm, soft and comforting. Perhaps he could do this, together with Irina and his students. I guess he could only know after the mission… for now, everyone is slowly drifting off to sleep with one thing on their minds, They're in this together...

 **I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of Kill of Time! Pls remember to review, fav/follow  
thanks to my big sis SilverSapphire34523 for helping me :) make sure to check out her story lights camera action! Bye I'll see you next update**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes,** **Thank you to everyone who decided to follow this story! here is the second chapter of Kill of Time. Please, if you know anyone who would love this story, please tell them to read it! I would greatly appreciate it :) I have many plot twists in mind so stay tuned for more. I will aim to update from now on every fortnight!**

 **Disclaimer: I really wish I owned AC but I guess I cant** Everyone woke up early on the day of the flight. Nagisa was starting to have second thoughts about this mission but he knew he had to do it for his friends and he couldn't chicken out just before the flights. The Blue Snake's mind whirred with thoughts that seemed to fight with each other. He was scared alright; he knew this mission was dangerous. It was in a different country after all, but at the same time, his hands were itching to start the assassination. Karasuma on the other hand was nervous for the others, which then led to him being nervous. Irina as bickering about how she hoped her students remembered their English well and how if they didn't, she would have to teach them all over again. Ritsu was being transported as luggage, Sugino, Kanzaki, Terasaka and Hayami were quite excited but all showed a certain degree of nervousness.

When finally everyone gathered at the airport, they checked in smoothly and past customs with little questioning. "Perhaps luck was on their side," thought Karasuma. Then suddenly, a mob of screaming fan girls approached Karma with pen and paper. He sighed and signed the papers roughly. Nagisa, overwhelmed by the crowd, walked away slowly where as Irina and Yada took the chance to practice entertaining for a large crowd. Karma smirked at how pathetic he thought they were while Karasuma mad an attempt to shoo the crowd away.

Just then a security car drove past to review the commotion and inside the car sat Takaoka Akira, the "daddy". Nagisa immediately swiveled his head around to face the teacher that had terrorized them for little time but had left a huge mark in their memories. The snake began slithering silently towards Takaoka but was stopped abruptly by Karasuma.

"I'm sorry if this causes any trouble Takaoka but this whole crowd was only here for a signature from Karma," Karasuma explained.

"And why should I care about your little Karma boy. Why karma, I thought I taught you how to be a good boy!" Akira spat.

"And I never listened for I was never there was I?" Karma snickered. The fan girls on the side lines watching squealed and started yelling at Takaoka. Soon the security car was being pushed away by a mob of angry girls.

"Karma, you bring both good and bad to this mission" Karasuma sighed.

"Could all passengers travelling to America please start boarding" the intercom blared.

Karasuma leading the group handed the flight attendant their passports and boarding passes. While she was counting the number of passes and comparing the passports to their owners she caught sight of karma.

"My, is that Karma! Oh he is so HOT! You are travelling in first class and I will be you attendant!" she announced as she ushered them in to the best, most comfy seats.

Karma was having a deep sleep before the shaking of the flight attendant interrupted him. Sally, noted Karma after reading her nametag.

"Here is your meal," she said as she handed him the best she could find in the kitchen.

"No sorry, I don't eat cheap food like that. I eat high class and healthy. Where do you think I get this 6 pack from?" he replied nonchalantly.

Sally as taken back by his attitude but suddenly realised this was probably the only chance she would get to see him so took out her phone, took a selfie with him as she purposely leaned down to show her cleavage in the photo and left completely forgetting about the food. Karma smirked at how random she was and drifted back to sleep.

Meanwhile the others sat on the other side of the plane silently giggling. Irina was sitting on Karasuma's lap to his dismay and was making an effort to have some fun on a plane. Karasuma on the other hand completely ignored her and his mind drifted into space.

Finally when the plane landed, everyone was dying to stand u and have a stretch but at the same time didn't want to leave the plane for they knew as soon as they did, their mission would have started.

After the baggage claim, Karma and Irina led the way to find a taxi. They had to catch 2 taxis, as there were too many people. The whole way to Karma's house, he complained mockingly how they should really be driving in his limousine right now. The taxi man soon worked out he was driving Karma Akabane, world wide movie star and immediately stated the ride was for free but Nagisa said that they must pay so Karasuma reached into his wallet and pulled out a stack of notes and placed them in the drivers' hands. The group left the cab and looked around in confusion. All they saw was a grand mansion with creamy coloured walls, 3 limousines parked in the driveway plus a Ferrari, a huge front garden the size of an average park and more hidden behind the house. Could this be all Karma's?

Akabane snickered at the group and lead them towards the huge metal entrance. As soon as Karma entered the front gates, 2 men dressed in suits came over with golden coloured buggies and carefully placed the luggage in the back and drove away. Then a third buggy arrived; this one even cleaner, fancier and larger came to escort the passengers to the front door. Just the drive alone too 5 whole minutes with a tour by Karma of his front garden or is it a park? He explained the different trees, statues and plants there was to see and quite honestly surprised the rest of the group with his knowledge regarding this topic. Then the golf buggy stopped in front of the tall, large oak doors, the entrance to his mansion. (As if the others hadn't seen a lot today already!) The group was utterly astounded.

"Isn't this mansion slightly over the top Akabane?" Karasuma uttered.

"Nothing is too grand for me," Karma stated as he inserted the hand-carved lock that was connected to about a thousand more locks into the golden framed keyhole.

"Hey Karma Bunny!"

"Hi Emma!" Karma said lovingly as he planted a swift kiss on Emma's cheeks. "I missed you!"

The rest of the group stared in utter shock. Did Karma have a blonde beauty in America?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's me again back with another chapter of Kill Of Time! I am extremely excited about this chapter. I took a whole week planning and had soooooo many plot twists planned! I really hope you actually like my story. Hope you do so here goes the 3** **rd** **chapter of Kill Of Time.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I really don't own Assassination Classroom**

 **Warning: Some readers may experience major OOC…**

Everybody gasped… Emma…

"Oh right, Isogai called yesterday. He is coming tomorrow to join you guys" Emma said obviously oblivious of the shock around her. Then suddenly Karasuma realised who Emma was. Commonly known as the Golden Whip, the number one female American Assassin. Irina glowed with jealousy while the others were slowly recovering from shock.

Everybody was ushered in by Emma and greeted by a huge staircase and three long corridors on the left, back and right side of it.

"Let's start off with a tour so you losers don't get lost" Karma snickered

They first headed off to the left wing. The kitchen was a masterpiece itself with high ceilings and marble floors. Next was the laundry, which was filled with busy servants folding, ironing and operating machines.

"Tch, Back at my home, I have servants too!" Irina stated with clear jealousy in her voice.

"We like to call them our partners in crime," giggled Emma. The group found it impossible that Karma found in any interest with someone so light hearted and that he even had that side for girls. On top of that though, how could someone who never took anything serious be a professional assassin?

This mission would uncover many questions.

"Next are all the rooms for our 'partners in crime'," announced Karma with an obvious tone of sarcasm. The rooms were well furnished with leather furniture and a large bed with silk bedding and stuffed with goose down. Each room had an ensuite and gold outlined ceilings. Finally the group reached the end of the hallway. "Walking in heals for this long is a type of torture!" complained Irina "I thought this was supposed to be a grand mansion. Not a place that forces women to walk!"

"Irina!" Takeshi scolded.

Karma clapped twice and a man dressed in a black suit walked out with some sort of car. It looked more like a convertible limousine with purple velvet seats and basically anything you would need while you are on a ride. Emma set a route on the limo and all doors opened automatically. Everyone was ushered in, then as soon as the doors were closed the car started driving. It headed at a comfortable pace towards the right wing.

The right wing was were most of all the leisure rooms were located. First the dining room with a large oak table set up with silver cutlery, Chrystal glasses and china Tupperware. Then there was a lounge room, a training room, a pool and a gym. Soon the limousine was heading towards the South wing. There, all the storage rooms greeted their eyes. Everything had passwords, keys and swipe cards. Inside each room, there were guns, knives, chains, whips and bb balls, knives and guns.

Then, the limousine parked at the base of the stairs and all the doors were opened. The group followed Emma and Karma until they reached the top.

"Here is were you will be staying" explained Emma.

"Such a disgrace. These rooms are s…" Irina was cut off as she caught sight of the rooms.

There was high ceilings, huge soft beds, gold leaf encrusting the walls like wallpaper and an ensuite of marble. Everyone found a room they were comfortable with (Which was every room they saw) and their luggage was brought up to them. Irina made a huge fuss while Karasuma was sighing before heading after her again. Finally, when everyone was settled they assembled down stairs in the South Wing. Karma handed Karasuma and Nagisa a set of keys, swipe cards and told them the passwords. This enabled them into every storage room and database.

Dinner came quickly and the group feasted on roast pork, baked potatoes and plenty of salads.

"This is what I call food," Karma states a little too dramatically for his usual self. Yada notices and laughs a little with the rest of the group. After all, she was taught to pay attention to her entertainer's emotions. Irina glanced with a proud smile but soon looked back at her plate of pork and salad.

After dinner, everyone gathered in the lounge to discuss. Isogai was put to assist in hand-to-hand battle with his superb knife work.

"Okano also was found to be nearby and has volunteered to help" Karasuma said. "We should put her hidden so she can be a surprise attack," Ritsu said happily after a split second of calculations. "She has now improved by perhaps 13.9% in her guns skills plus her gymnastics skills are a lot better after she was invited to the Olympics skills camp a few years ago.

After the meeting was over, everyone was free to wander. Half of the group headed up to their rooms while Irina went to ask for their Wi-Fi password. Nagisa, Karasuma and Sugino went to the training room. Sugino worked on his gunmanship and ball skills. Karasuma focused on knife work and Nagisa worked overall. Karma and Emma headed to the Gym to work on Stamina. Night came quickly and everyone headed back to his or her rooms. Nobody knew what was to come but somehow nobody dreaded it.

 **Sorry it was short. I know I said there was lots of plot twists but after a bit more planning, I thought. Wait for the next chapter. I wanted to give you guys some more background before the REAL ACTION! Yay see y'all next time.**

 **(ONCE AGAIN, I'M REALLY SORRY THAT CHAPTER WAS SHORT WITH LITTLE ACTION. BUT THINK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, THERE WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER SOON!)**


End file.
